


Wait for Me

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Classical References, F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: Written for the February Ficlet Challenge Prompt 1- Classical References.The story of Orpheus and Eurydice, using the characters from Percy Jackson.WARNING: Annabeth dies for a bit, but it's not particularly traumatic.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629220
Kudos: 5
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Wait for Me

Percy held Annabeth in his arms. She was pale, and still losing blood. She tried to raise her hand, but couldn’t do it. Percy had killed the monsters that had ambushed them, but not before Kelli, the lead empusa, had fatally wounded Annabeth. He desperately tried to feed her ambrosia, but she couldn’t swallow. With her final breath, she whispered, “you can still get me back Percy.”

Percy stood up. His expression was dark. He knew what he was going to do. He walked, and he walked and he walked, all the way down to the Underworld. Through every obstacle, until he reached the Styx. He paid Charon, and looked around, searching for her. He pushed through the crowds of the dead, and made his way to the Gates of Hell.

He looked around and spotted Cerberus. He snuck along, trying to avoid talking to anyone as he made his way toward Hades’ pet.

Persephone emerged from behind a pillar.

“So it’s Perseus Jackson, back again, seven years wiser than last time,” she said calmly.

“’Sup M’lady.”

Persephone rolled her eyes, and beckoned him. “You have come here to see Hades, no?”

“Got it in one.”

“We do not wish to fight you-”

“Much appreciated,” he interrupted.

“Because you have proved yourself well against many a foe, and your father wouldn’t be particularly happy with us if you… met your end at our hand.”

“Follow me to the palace, I would not recommend straying.”

Percy nodded, and fell into step.

They reached the palace and Persephone disappeared. Percy forged ahead alone, through the palace, using his sword as a light. He emerged into the huge throne room, with his sword at his side.

“Perseus Jackson, you’ve come a long way,” Hades said, his voice echoing eerily around the room. Persephone stood beside him, leaning on the back of his throne.

“Yeah, I wanted to ask…”

“For your girlfriend?” Hades interrupted. “You might have defeated giants and Titans, but you are still the same person you were seven years ago when you came for your mother. I returned her then, because of what you did for me.”

“So… can I please have Annabeth back… pretty please with a cherry on top?”

Hades sighed, “I suppose so, and you’ve done enough for the gods. But I can’t just let you leave, or everyone will think they can go too. I wish I could let you and your girlfriend return together easily, Perseus Jackson, but I must ensure I am ruling my kingdom justly.”

“But… Lord Hades.”

“That being said. I can give you a way, a challenge. You can lead her out of here, and she will follow, but you way not look at her, nor look back. You must look forward only, and lead her out. If you fail, and look back, she will be trapped here forever.” He gestured to the wall and a flight of stairs appeared.

Percy turned and walked away, up the stairs that Hades had created, and began his trek to the daylight


End file.
